


Euphony of Suffering

by IGZ



Series: MLBB : Land of Oneshots [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hunters, F/M, Mild Gore, Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ
Summary: Any demons who hears a sad melody will not escape alive...
Relationships: Granger/Reader, Granger/Reader (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: MLBB : Land of Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920637
Kudos: 6





	Euphony of Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely upset at the lack of reader inserts here. So i will make one!

"Damn..."

You huffed as your eyebrows furrowed, eyes serious and determined, hiding behind a large bulky tree from the aggresive demons. Those inhuman bastards! Trying to ambush both you and Granger, they will pay for this! Small beads of sweat dripping down your neck. You looked down to your hand holding a heavy gun, you need to reload.

You risked showing your head slightly from your hiding spot, peering at the dark forest as your hand busied itself to find ammos in your pouch. You were seperated from Granger, and your eyes darted to search any signs of him, but to no avail, you only found a big number of demons moving in the forest. You quickly thank the moon for illuminating the area so nicely, because you can clearly see their horns and sharp teeth. Their claws out and ready to strike, looking smug and deadly, they were shouting and demanding you both to come out.

"Tch!" You were furious, both at the demon's cocky behaviour for thinking they could take you down that easily, and realising that you were out of ammo. You quickly pulled your head back without them noticing, panting quietly. Since you can't use guns, you guessed you should use the huge sword behind your back. You put away your gun, and gripped the sword's handle, waiting for the right moment to attack them.

Suddenly, you heard a sad, lousy melody. 

You recognized that sound, it was Granger's violin. The melody wasn't far, but it wasn't near you either. You glanced back at the demons, they stopped their movements briefly, turning their head to look for the source. They're off guard, now is your chance!

You narrowed your eyes before bolting off towards the demons, you gripped the handle tightly and quickly unsheathing your sword and slicing the nearest one across their abdomen. The unfortunate demon cried out in agony before falling limp, bleeding into the grass. 

The sudden sound caught them by surprised and whipped their head towards your direction. You didn't gave them a chance to react as you hustled and sliced the next demon, then the next, and then the next.

It didn't take them too long before they charge at you, claws sharp and ready to kill you. So you continued to slaughter them one by one as the melody continues. Their numbers decreasing rapidly, your eyes fixated on the demon pouncing on you, unaware of another demon thinking of the same thing behind you.

Shit! You got careless and didn't pay attention. 

Before you made a hasty escape by jumping to the side, two quick bullets pierced through their heads, causing them to collide into each other and fell to the ground. 

You watched as the demons dropping like flies one by one, and it took a quick moment for you to realised that the music ended. They stumbled and backpedaled slightly, it looked like as if they had realise that they won't stand a chance surviving this. You panted, taking in oxygen to cool down your blazing body, while seeing the last demon running away in fear before they got killed by a bullet too. 

After that, the forest was silent again.

You relaxed a bit, your sword covered in blood and dripping. You calmly looked around, wondering where he was...

And then you saw him, walking out of a tree's shadow while looking at you, spinning his gun as he skillfully reloads. 

"Granger!" You exclaimed, smiling, "Haha...thanks for saving me."

He stayed quiet, yet continued to get closer to you. It was almost menacing, you didn't get a chance to ask him before he was wrapping his arm around your waist, and pulling you towards him as he was forcefully kissing you. You let out a muffled surprise, he pulled away then gently placed his cheek against the side of your face, his lips tickling your ear. 

His voice gruff as he says, "Be more careful next time..."


End file.
